


The Aftermath.

by demiecho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hajime isn't Izuru, He/Him Pronouns for Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko gains a sort of talent, M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, but still has his talents., oh yeah baby nearing the end of the first arccccc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: Floating.FloatingFloating.FLOATINGFLOATINGFLOATINGFLOATI-His eyes shot open.And with them, panic and memories hit him like a tsunami.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi (One Sided)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Needles and Drugging.

Floating.

_FloatingFloating._

**_FLOATINGFLOATINGFLOATINGFLOATI-_ **

His eyes shot open. 

And with them, panic and memories hit him like a tsunami.

Hajime Hinata, ultimate ??? 

that's his name, his (non-existent) talent

not Izuru Kamakura, ultimate hope

he didn't cause this. he didn't fucking cause that fucking 'game'. 

He hit his hands against the glass of the pod that had contained him for the past month. He wanted out, he needed to get out of this prison. After what felt like hours of pounding against the glass the door opened, a blaring alarm rang through his ears. He was hit with a cool breeze, as if he were under a tree on a hot summers day.

Hajime sat up, almost blacking out from the sudden movement. He ripped off the oxygen mask that had been his life-line for the past month, and pushed himself out of his pod. He tumbled onto the ground, the fall almost knocking him out. He pushed himself off of the ground, and tried to stand up.

He groaned, unable to move any further. Those awful sirens were still there, but they became background noise as he heard footsteps approaching. The last thing he felt was a needle going into his arm. 

Akane awoke with a start, the feeling of hunger aching her stomach. She hit the glass of her pod, but her lack of food severely limited her ability to move. She continued to try, and when she finally forced it open, she could hear coughing and a loud blaring siren. She sat herself up, and looked down at her skinny frame. _What the hell. What is this? Why the hell am I so skinny?_ She wondered, not remembering the simulation. 

She slowly attempted to swing her legs over the side of the pod, her aching stomach telling her to stop. She looked up and saw 3 people dressed in suits running toward her, needles in their hands. 

She tried to scream as a needle went into her arm. 

Fuyuhiko suddenly awoke, and once he opened his eye he was blinded by a light. He noticed he was in a pod, and memories from the final class trial flooded into him. _Oh, so this is what they meant. I might aswell attempt to get out of this._ He felt around the pods' walls to look for a button that would open the pod. He eventually found it, and pressed it. The lid released, and cold air rushed into his container. Fuyuhiko took off the oxygen mask, and looked around the room. he saw 11 other pods, all circling a large power outlet, presumably what held the simulation. Alarms sounded as another pod opened, and this pod revealed a splotch of pink. He looked to the hallway that connected the room to another room (obviously). He saw 3 agents run into the room and he slowly raised his hands in an attempt to surrender. The agent running towards him paused, and spoke into a headset. He waited for a bit, clearly awaiting a response. The agent got the response they were waiting for, and looked at Fuyuhiko. The agent then ran up to him.

Sonia was startled as a blinding light went through into her eyes. She had been awake for a long time, but after a while of trying to open her pod she has given up. Somehow, the once dark room had become flooded with a bright light. _Maybe this is my chance to get out._ She pounded the glass lid, and it released with a hiss. She immediately sat up and tried to climb out of her pod. The reality of the situation hit her as she started hyperventilating, and a man in a suit ran up to her and injected something into her arm.

He woke up, and immediately started coughing. Souda tried covering his mouth, but a long tube blocked his way. He tried pulling at it, and eventually it came off. He took in a breath and strayed coughing even more, his dry throat making it sound as if he were dying. During his coughing fit, he accidently hit the lid of his pod, and it opened.

After a long time of coughing and listening to the somewhat soothing tune of alarms ringing, he opened his eyes only to have them shut again once a needle penetrated his skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Fuyuhiko would be calm in that situation, and look for the most logical approach to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko was pacing around, biting his nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to call these chapters, so I'm just going to leave it blank.
> 
> Fuyuhiko's Chapter.

Fuyuhiko was pacing around, biting his nails. After the others had awoken and then sedated, he had been taken to a doctors office. Apparently Naegi and the others had brought along some doctors and a surgeon to make sure that he and the rest of the other survivors (he was told that Hajime was of high risk, but he appeared to recover well. Well, as well as he could in this situation) were able to recover properly.

For him though, he needed to see the surgeon. During his time as an Ultimate Despair, he had taken Junko Enoshima's right eye and implanted it into his own, supposedly to 'see despair through Enoshima's eyes'. It disgusts him that he could ever do something like that, but then again, Enoshima did brainwash him.

"Kuzuryu, it's time for your appointment." Naegi said, opening the door to a makeshift doctor's office. 

"Thank you Naegi," Fuyuhiko said, walking past Naegi, and into the office. 

At first, when he had awoken from his pod he was worried about what Naegi and the rest of the Future Foundation were going to do with him. After all, they were. supposed to be killed. How the fuck could someone let someone else kill innocent (well, not truly) people? He knew he was a yakuza, but his family's victims were always people the deserved it. Al five of the survivors were originally to be sedated, but he had been cooperative. Naegi had taken him and he was put into a separate room. They gave him an eyepatch, similar to the one he had in the 'game', and they managed to find him a binder. 

"Welcome, Kuzuryu." Wantanabe said. "Please, take a seat,". Fuyuhiko took a seat in the room, and fidgeted with his shirt hem. "So, I am here today to plan what you want to do. There are 4 options. We can leave everything as it is, leaving the eye open to infection. We can remove the eye but keep your breasts the way they are, the other way round or remove both of them. For your health, I would recommend removing both,"

Fuyuhiko didn't need help deciding, and he immediately said "I want both removing,"

"As expected. Alright, we shall remove them both in 5 days. Make sure you stay safe for the next few days." Watanabe said, and called for Naegi to open the door.

As Fuyuhiko walked down the corridor towards his temporary room (they were still building their cottages) he couldn't help but wonder why it was such a short appointment. It should've gone into detail, but they just sped right through and set a date. Well, he knew it was going to be safe, after all they were specially selected for them, and selected by the Future Foundation.

So far (other then himself) only Akane had left her room, the others still dealing with despair. It made sense, after all. He wanted them to feel well, but he didn't want to rush them, and neither did Akane. The two of them would often bring food to the other threes rooms, but they would practically never answer.

Tomorrow is just another day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane's Chapter.
> 
> Direct usage of Scissors.

Akane hadn't wanted to get out of her room. After all, she was completely fine to wallow in despair, to let it take over. But, with her malnutrition that she caused purely for despair the guys from future thing magigy forced her out. Not wanting her to starve to death or something. Whatever the reason, she was glad that they made her get out.

On the first day, she was allowed to stay in her room. After all, Fuyuhiko had like another person's eye in him. What the hell did the baby gangsta do? Whatever he did probably is being fixed now.

Akane was on patrol. One day two she was forced out, and on the night the two of them had made a schedule. Every night they would go on a patrol, after all they had to get into a routine for when those guys left. They had to film a shoot out and fake their deaths. Weird.

Day 4 was pretty fun. They had taken her in to make sure she hadn't fallen to despair, and thus they made her do stuff relating to her talent. She got to do her daily training routine! She was ecstatic (what ever that means. Haj Izur Hajime had said that meant she was excited. She wants to believe him, but she doubts it. It sounds like an electrical term), and when they told her she almost cried. They walked her in, and they got her to do her exercises.

First was running around a track they had labelled. Not record time, but that was due to her own faults. She then was told to do general things to do with Gymnastics, and thus she did that. After an hour of doing the most boring part, she then got to move onto the last part of the 'course'. They had set up obstacles, and told her to jump between them. The future guys didn't have to tell her twice! Adrenaline was pumping through her vains, and every sense was pushed to 110%! 

After more hours of this amazingness, she was called back. Apparently, she had passed with 'flying colours' whatever that meant. She was sent back to her room, and was told that her cottage was currently being built. That night she walked around before noticing a mysterious figure on the beach.

She approached it, but the thing payed her no mind. Maybe it hadn't noticed her? "I know you're there Akane," The figure spoke. Hajime? "You're wondering why I'm out here, aren't you?" He said. Before waiting for her answer, he spoke up again. "Fuck, I'm here to get rid of this thing," He grabbed his hair, and turned round to Akane.

His red lit up the sky, and it felt as if he was a beacon, lighting up the world. "Are you just gonna stand there?" He asked, the eye showing an unreadable emotion.

"Oh, yeah right." Akane said, walking over to Hajime. "So, what do want to be called?" Akane asked. 

"Hajime is just fine. I'm not Izuru Kamakura, I never was. That person was just some made up experiment. He doesn't exist anymore." Hajime said, sitting down on the sand. Akane followed. 

Hajime grabbed a pair of scissors _when did he get those? I haven't even seen anything like them on this island._ "So, why haven't you talked with us?" Akane asked, looking at Hajime grabbing a strand of his tentacle-like hair.

"I haven't found a need to." The way he said it sounded so cold, but she looked into his red eye, and it portrayed sadness. The way it was turned looked similar to when her siblings looked sad.

Hajime brought up the scissors, and chopped away a strand. The movement was fluid, and she was mesmerised. He had chopped off half of the hair on his head, and when she noticed, she realised that it looked exactly how it did in the Killing School Trip. How did he know what it looked like and how to do it perfectly. 

"You're probably wondering how I'm doing this perfectly, right?" Hajime asked, continuing on with his hairstyle.

"Yeah," Akane confirmed. 

"Well, you should know right? Izuru Kamakura. Even if he is dead, his talents still live on inside of me." Hajime explained. He then put on a voice of like an announcer. "'Hajime Hinata, formerly Izuru Kamakura, The Ultimate Hope. All talents have been manifested inside him." Hajime concluded.

"Oh," Akane said, the memories of the final trial being renewed. "Right. So you're the Ultimate Hairdresser?"

"Basically yeah. I have every Ultimate, but I seem to be missing two. Well, one and a half. The Ultimate Despair, obviously, and part of the Ultimate Analyst. Anyone given the title of 'Ultimate Analyst' seem to be bored at all points. After all, that's what comes with knowing what every situation going to go like. This is why Enoshima and Izuru fell into Despair. Enoshima promised that Despair would be exciting, and he believed that. Thankfully I am no longer bored. I still have the talent, but it doesn't affect me." Hajime said. He then chuckled. "You probably didn't understand that, did you?"

"Nope! But basically you're not like Enoshima or Izuru, right?" Akane asked. 

"Yeah," Hajime said. He had finished chopping his hair, it now flying into the air. 

That night Akane couldn't sleep. What ifs flew around her mind. 


	4. Party Time!

Kazuichi was excited! It was exactly 2 weeks from when he had exited his room, and they were planning a party! 

Souda had been the one to suggest it, to make everyone happier, and keep them in good spirits. He was mainly excited because he was helping Miss Sonia set it up! 

Souda walked over to the hotel, the one place that wasn't in ruins. At least on this island. The other islands weren't deemed safe enough, and had to be checked before they could travel to them. So, in the meantime they all had jobs designated to them.

We decided Hajime would work on the pods, he was the only one who knew coding after all. Kazuichi would do check ups on all other mechanical stuff, and Akane would do maintenance on the island. Sonia would cook, and she would also help keep the animals in check. Fuyuhiko would keep in contact with the Future Foundation. As much as he didn't want to, there truly wasn't anything else he could do whilst still in recovery.

Kazuichi was now lifting in some boxes, and with it he was stealing glances at Miss Sonia. She was so beautiful, so elegant and just amazing. How could someone like that exist? She had recovered from despair beautifully, and with it she was encouraging us all.

He would say he didn't see what she saw in Gundham, but everytime he thought deeply about it all he could imagine was Gundham pressing him up against the wall, his scarf wrapped around the two of them and Gundham pressing his soft lips up agai- stop it Kazuichi, you have better things to do.

Kazuichi had finished, now leaving Sonia to cook for the 5 of them. The Future Foundation guys were getting ready to leave, all that was left to do was to get the stupid deliveries ready. Byakuya Togami had decided that they were gonna use some weird technology to delete the doctors memories or whatever. Apparently the doctors had consented to this, so it was 'perfectly fine'.

As much as he owed the Future Foundation his life, he wouldn't say he liked them. If this didn't work, they would have killed him for gods sake! How could they let that happen! Yes, he hated the remnants but they were humans too. But if it works to stop the tragedy, he guesses it'll have to do.

One hour until the party, and nerves were hitting him like a (fire)truck. He was gonna confess his love to Miss Sonia! He was extremely excited, and wanted to do it after the party. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Somehow he knew that it would go badly, but he just didn't know how much.

"Welcome!" Sonia called out to the group as the 4 filed into the room. It was set up with balloons, food spread out on the table and some presents in the corner of the room. Ah. He'd forgotten about that. It had been Hajime's birthday around 3 weeks ago. Thankfully Kazuichi had made a present, but how the fuck did Sonia get it from his lab? He's not gonna question it further, she's a princess that's spy trained.

"I propose a game of truth or dare!" Miss Sonia exclaimed, sparkles lighting up on her eyes. "I've never played it, so I believe this is the perfect time!" 

"Sure, I don't mind what we play," Hajime said, leaning back in his chair. 

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Akane exclaimed, having almost as much energy as Miss Sonia herself. 

"Great idea Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi spoke, and Miss Sonia looked at him with a look of disgust in her eyes. Ouch.

"Might aswell. We don't have anything else to do really," Fuyuhiko said, his surgery still having an impact on him. He was doing better it appeared, and he was glad. Fuyuhiko always make Kazuichi's stomach fuzzy, and he never knew why. So, whenever he saw Fuyuhiko down he felt down.

"I'll go first," Hajime announced with his creepy monotone voice. Going back to his normal voice, he sat up and spoke. "Hmmm, Fuyuhiko. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth I guess." Fuyuhiko said flatly, looking as if he didn't want to be there. 

Hajime, picking up on this changed his question. "Do you like us?" He asked in the same tone as Fuyuhiko. 

Fuyuhiko's eyes widened, and his face turned a slight shade of pink. "H-huh? Of course I do! I wouldn't fucking be here if I didn't." Fuyuhiko frantically said, adding a "Especially you Kaz," That went unheard and unnoticed by everyone but Hajime. Hajime, looking content with that went back to slouching, zoning out slightly.

"I'll go I guess," Fuyuhiko grumbled. "Akane, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" She said viciously, grabbing a handful of food and shoving it in her mouth. Fuyuhiko looked at this, and decided his dare.

"I dare you to not eat anything for the next thirty minutes," Fuyuhiko said smugly, a look of accomplishment wiping out his flustered expression from earlier.

Akane's jaw dropped, a couple of tears gathering in her eyes. "Fine," She said, crossing her arms. "Kazuichi, Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth," Kazuichi answered. 

"Kiss, Marry, Kill," Akane said. "Baby Gangsta, Henry, Sonia," 

Kazuichi's mind blanked, and he started into the distance. He didn't want to kill any of them, and if he missed Hajime he would be mad. Isn't he straight? Aren't you straight, Kazuichi? Kazuichi slightly shook his head, figuring out what he would do. "Kiss Miss Sonia, Kill Hajime (sorry dude), and Marry Fuyuhiko,"

Fuyuhiko's face lit up slightly, expecting to be Kazuichi's 'Kill'. Kazuichi looked up at Hajime, noticing he was still zoned out. He looked over at Miss Sonia, who had a disgusted face on her, again. Ouch. He then looked over at Fuyuhiko, and noticed his pink face. Holy shit he looked cute.

Kazuichi shook himself out of it, looking over at Sonia. "Miss Sonia! Truth or Dare!" 

"Dare!" Her eyes lit up, not caring who was asking the question.

"I dare you to say 'Kazuichi, you're pog'," He said, flashing a toothy grin at her. Fuyuhiko tried to hold in his laughter, and Hajime looked at Sonia in amusement.

"In spirit of the game, I shall say it!" The former princess spoke, standing up and looking at Kazuichi. ~~Oh how he wished Gundham would stand over him, scolding him for his own pleasure.~~ "Souda, you are pog!" Sonia exclaimed, sitting down and eyeing the boy.

Kazuichi malfunctioned, his bisexual awakening happening right there. Sonia gave up at trying to looking for a reaction from the sharp toothed boy and looked over to Hajime. "Hinata! Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth," He spoke, calculating the chance he would embarrass himself. 

"Which of our classmates do you like the most?" Sonia asked, expecting him to respond with 'Chiaki'. Instead he spoke:

"Gundham," Which was a shock to her. Gundham? Since when did he get close to Gundham? 

"What?" She asked, confusion clear in her voice. 

"You heard me. I like most of them, yes. But out of all of them I would have to say Gundham." 

"Seriously dude?" Kazuichi asked, his own voice laced with confusion. 

The rest of them spent the night talking, and eventually Sonia stood up and cleared her voice. "Ahem! Hinata! We have something for you." She announced, walking over to the corner. She returned with the four presents, and placed them infront of him. "Here!"

"H-huh?" Hajime questioned, staring down at the presents. 

"Happy late birthday, dude." Fuyuhiko said, watching Akane destroy the food. 

"Yeah, happy birthday. Sorry we couldn't do this earlier." Kazuichi said.

"Hashpi pirffdaiy Haynri," Akane said, her mouth full of food.

Hajime stared down at the presents in shock, emotions spilling out of his red eye. His back shook, and suddenly a sob escaped his throat. Sonia, alarmed by this placed an arm around him. "Huh? What's wrong Hinata?" She asked him, stroking his back in an attempt to calm him. 

"S-sorry," Hajime said, wiping his eyes with his right arm. "It's just that nobody has remembered my birthday for a long time," He said. 

"O-oh," Fuyuhiko said, looking down at the taller boy. "Well, let's make this one a memorable one!"

"Yeah! To Hajime!" Kazuichi exclaimed, lifting up his glass. The other 3 grabbed their glasses and and chorused 'To Hajime!'. Hajime opened his presents, a teary hug given to all of them. (Even Fuyuhiko, but this was weak).

The night was finished, everyone had gone back to their rooms but Miss Sonia and Kazuichi. "Miss Sonia?" Kazuichi asked, looking over at her. 

"What, Souda?" She replied sternly. 

"You are probably gonna think I'm a fool for doing this, but I just wanted to say-," Kazuichi said, getting cut off by her finger on his lip.

"Don't. Say. It. I don't want to hear your dumb confession. Nothing you do will convince me to like you, and if anything I wish you would dissappear. I don't think you realise how annoying you are, so please just shut up," Sonia said, and walked off. She grabbed a peice of paper on her way out, and slammed the door behind her. 

Kazuichi just sat and cried. He knew how pathetic he looked, but for some stupid reason he didn't want to realise how annoying he was. He knew he was annoying, and he knew that only Hajime and Fuyuhiko could put up with him. It felt like they were pitying him, and so, he let the waterfall start. 

In the morning he woke up on his bed, a note taped to his door. 'Saw you asleep at the table, took you back to your room.

-Fuyuhiko' 

Of course he had fallen asleep at the table. That's how pathetic he was. He looked closer at the note and noticed a 'meet me in my room at 5'

So he laid in his bed for 6 hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Sonia and Kazuichi's friendship. I wanted to make them friends in this but it's gonna be rocky. I'm gonna do a floow up chapter for Sonia, then I think I'm gonna start Hajime's ark. It's gonna be him working on awakening his classmates and it's gonna develop his friendships with the other survivors. I have a perfect 1st person to be awoken, and I'm gonna state my reason next time. Bye <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi cries

Fuyuhiko was concerned. He would never admit it, but he was concerned. Kazuichi hadn't been outside of his room since Fuyuhiko had moved him there, and that was concerning. His ~~crush~~ friend was always the first one to breakfast, and never skipped lunch. He would atleast go into the hotel to get some food and go back to his room. But today, he hadn't. Fuyuhiko had set himself up in the Hotel, keeping an eye out for Kazuichi.

  


He had set up a talk with the mechanic, and was nervous he wouldn't come. Fuyuhiko sat at the table and tapped away on his laptop, setting up everything for when they were left alone. He made a schedule, ran a test on everyone's status and determined who would be the most likely to wake up without outside intervention. Hajime had given him the command and programme for that, and he was thankful for it.

  


So far, from everyone's status in the game and their in game deaths Nekomaru would be most likely, and AI Chiaki would be the least. Fuyuhiko doesn't understand why Hajime had put her data on the list -but Hajime did say that everything he did was intentional-.

  


He typed up an essay on what had been going on, the progress they had made, and how everyone was doing. This felt so much like High School, and that didn't sit right with him. He missed it, and he fucking caused it's downfall. He was mad with himself, but he wasn't going to let himself spiral back into despair because of something so dumb. 

  


Fuyuhiko finished his work for the day, and noticed the time. _4:38pm_ it read, and he stood up. He turned off the laptop, put it back on charge and walked back to his room. It was messy, so he ended up cleaning it, and when he was done he checked the clock. _4:59pm._

  


Fuyuhiko sat down on his bed, staring ahead of him at his door. It reminded him of when be was waiting for Peko (fuck he missed Peko) to come over to help him with homework.

  


He was about to close his eye as he heard a faint tapping on his door. _Finally_ he thought, getting up and opening the door. He looked at the boy in front of him, and noticed just how dishevelled he was. His beanie was chucked on his head, his eyes were red and his clothes were wrinkled.

  


"Hey," Kazuichi said with a hoarse voice, looking down at the yakuza. 

"Hey Kaz." Fuyuhiko replied. "Sit," Kazuichi obliged, sitting down on Fuyuhiko's bed. He looked down at the floor, awaiting some sort of physical harm from the boy. Instead, Fuyuhiko looked at him with pity, noticing he had probably just awoken.

"Why the hell haven't you been for food today?" Fuyuhiko asked softly, but Kazuichi took it for a scolding. 

"...I'm sorry," Kazuichi said, dropping his head further down in shame. The hell had this guy gotten when he was younger. 

  


"Ugh," Fuyuhiko grumbled, making sure. Kazuichi didn't hear. "So. You're probably wondering why I asked you here." Fuyuhiko said, implying that Kazuichi was supposed to nod. Instead, he got a whimper. "You are here to talk about your shitty behaviour towards Sonia. She came to me last night and asked me to talk with you. Something about me being a good therapist," Fuyuhiko added with a chuckle, attempting to get Kazuichi to lighten up. Instead Kazuichi whimpered louder. 

  


Fuck, all Fuyuhiko wanted to do was wrap Kazuichi in a big hug and comfort him. He restrained himself from doing so until he got his point across the the mechanic. "Kazuichi, you need to stop with the 'Miss Sonia' bullshit. It is so fucking annoying and it makes you seem like such a fool. She's never going to like you back, you need to know that. Please, stop or I'll make you stop," Fuyuhiko winced at that last part, noticing how Kazuichi crumpled in on himself. Kazuichi nodded, looking up at Fuyuhiko. His eyes were leaking, and he was obviously holding back a sob.

  


Then it spilled out, and with it he started mumbling gibberish. Fuyuhiko could make out 'sorry' 'don't hurt me' 'Sonia doesn't deserve it' 'I'm terrible don't fucking hurt me' And just from that he almost cried. What the actual fuck did his dad do to him. Fuyuhiko placed a hand in Kazuichi's shoulder, and the mechanic looked up at the boy, tears leaking out.

  


Fuyuhiko brought Kazuichi into a hug, and let his top get soaked and messy from the tears and snot spilling from the taller man. After a few minutes of this, Fuyuhiko pulled back. "Kaz, you need to go apologise. Go get yourself cleaned up, get some fresh clothes in and let's go wait for dinner, okay?" Fuyuhiko asked, looking in the mechanics eyes.

  


Kazuichi nodded, standing up but immediately collapsing on Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko managed to take the weight, pressing his hands against Kazuichi's chest. Fuyuhiko helped get the mechanic balanced, and led them to Kazuichi's room.

  


Fuyuhiko helped Kazuichi into the bathroom, and left to let Kazuichi get clean. In the meantime Fuyuhiko grabbed a change if clothes for Kazuichi, then sat on his friends bed. He reflected on the crying figure, and tried to compare that weakness to anything in the last. He couldn't find a link to anything but Enoshima.

  


Fuck, he hated that name. Enoshima had created the most complex game, caused her upper-classmen (his friends) to fall into despair and created The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. How could ~~one~~ two schoolgirls do that. How could someone be so twisted to let that happen.

  


God, it made him want to puke. If he didn't have a good tolerance to gorey things he definitely would puke. He just wanted it to be ripped out if his head. But, if anything he was glad he wasn't Hajime. Poor kid had the memories of two different people, and one if those had been labotomised on. He doesn't think that's how it's wrote, but who cares.

  


Kazuichi exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Fuyuhiko stole a glance at his chest, the mechanic was surprisingly toned, especially for being stuck inside of a pod for a month or two.

  


Kazuichi grabbed the clothes and went back in the bathroom, and put them on. It wasn't his usual jumpsuit, if anything it was the complete opposite of what he would wear. For some reason he had it, and he didn't mind. 

  


Kazuichi was wearing a cream sweater, and some black jeans. His usual black beanie being replaced for a blue one. He looked at Fuyuhiko, and there was still some lingering sadness in his eyes, but Fuyuhiko was glad to know that his friend felt better. "You ready to go?" Fuyuhiko asked, looking at his hands.

"Yeah," The mechanic replied, waking over to the door. The two of them walked to the hotel, and Fuyuhiko slipped in a note inside Sonia's door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too OOC. ANYWAYS thank you for reading cmcmxm


	6. Chapter 6

Sonia read the note that had been presented to her through her door. 

'Meet me in my room at 8

-Fuyuhiko' 

Was this because of Kazuichi? Probably. She hoped he was doing okay. As much as she despised him and his entire existence, she could actually tolerate him when he wasn't basically dedicating his whole life towards her.

Honestly, Sonia would do practically anything to get him to stop. _Almost_ anything, but seriously she just needed some sort of freedom from this metaphoricwl torture. 

Sonia thought back to the past 24 hours. The party was amazing. She loved it, and was actually glad that Kazuichi had suggested it. They had a calm evening, and the atmosphere for practically the entire day was relaxed and open. The surprise that they had given Hajime made her day. Just the pure look of joy that was on his face was amazing.

Then Kazuichi's 'confession' dampened the mood. She had gotten mad, extremely mad. And while he deserved it somewhat, Sonia thought she went way too far. That night, she had slipped a note into Fuyuhiko's room, just like he did a moment ago. She then fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

When she woke up, they had their usual meeting. That day though, Kazuichi didn't arrive. He didn't show for the meeting, for lunch, or get any food for the entire day. Not that she was watching, she just knew he didn't. She was walking to her room when she noticed Kazuichi's door open. She hid behind the door to the hallway and watched his actions. He looked like a mess, and he had bags under his eyes, darker then usual. He walked aimlessly to Fuyuhiko's room and knocked lightly.

Fuyuhiko then opened the door, and let Kazuichi. She wondered what was happening, but hopefully Fuyuhiko was having Kazuichi get his act together. She didn't want him to go really harsh on Kazuichi though, because he clearly wasn't doing well.

That lead to now, Sonia lying on her bed. She sat up, looked at the clock hanging in her room. It was about time to get to dinner. It was Hajime's day to make it, and they all know he likes to make it earlier. Apparently it gives him the chance for a late night grind for ideas on how to wake their classmates.

Sonia stood up, and opened her door. She walked down the corridor, and went over to the Hotel. On the way, she looked over at the cottages. They were almost finished, and needed just to have all their stuff moved in. For some reason there was 17 cottages. She didn't understand why, but she would ask Hajime about it. Surely he knew why.

Sonia walked into the Hotel, and noticed everyone but her and Hajime were there. She looked at Kazuichi, and noticed he was in odd atire. He was wearing a cream sweater, and some black jeans. Everyone else was in the clothes they had from the killing game, their usual clothes. She wondered where he had gotten them, since they clearly weren't something he normally would wear. Oh well.

She sat down, and made quick conversation with Akane until Hajime brought in some food. She was always pleased with Hajime's dinners, and the whole group fell into a comfortable conversation. Sonia was dreading the meeting that was to come, but it appeared that Fuyuhiko was calm. Then again, he was a yakuza, he clearly had some sort of training for it.

Eight pm was drawing closer and closer. Sonia was biting her nails, in an attempt to ground herself. She was nervous for no reason, she knew that he was going to be reasonable, and thus there was no reason to be scared. Maybe it was the whole idea of being near a yakuza who may or may not be mad with her. Not even back home was there a threat like him.

Sonia knocked on the young yakuza's door, and was immediately pulled in by him. She looked up and saw Kazuichi asleep on his bed, curled around a pillow. Fuyuhiko pressed a finger to her lips, and invited her to sit on the chair. She sat.

"I'm unsure if you noticed, but Kazuichi hasn't been outside of his room up until 5," Fuyuhiko started, his voice low. "He's fucked up, Sonia. Absolutely fucked up. I don't know what happened in his past, but he had a meltdown earlier. I had him come to my room to talk about it, but he just short circuited. What did you do to him when th rest of us left?"

"I shouted at him, told him I'm tired of his dumb confessions. That's all," Sonia admitted, head hanging low.

"I see. He's sorry for what he put you through. I understand that's not really enough, but I think it would be better to hear it from him. I told him I would wake him up in..." Fuyuhiko trailed off, looking up at the clock. "21 minutes, at half eight. Just wait for a bit, please," Fuyuhiko looked at Sonia with a look in his eyes that told her he needed company.

It was twenty-five past eight when Sonia asked him. "You really care for him, don't you?" 

"Of course I do, he can't fucking care for himself," Fuyuhiko grumbled, his face dusted with a slight blush. 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable but, do you _like_ like him?" Sonia asked, trying to keep him from kicking her out. Instead of an answer, his face became completely red, and she got her answer.

It was half eight when Kazuichi was awoken by Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi grumbled, but perked up when he mentioned that Sonia was here. He sat up, and looked at the former Princess. "Uh," He mumbled, looking down at his hands. "I-I'm so sorry for my behaviour in the past. What I did was incredibly rude of me and I deeply regret what I did. I promise you I'm not like that, I understand you will probably never forgive me but I just wanted you to know that I am truly truly sorry," Kazuichi said, now bowing down on the bed with his hands above his head.

Sonia grabbed Kazuichi's hands, and he looked up at her, tears now running down his cheeks. "Oh Kazuichi," She muttered, bringing him into a hug. Kazuichi, stunned, didn't reciprocate the hug for a few moments. He snaked his hands around Sonia's back, and started to mess up her shirt. "Thank you," She said, pulling back from the hug. She looked at the mechanics wet face. 

That night Sonia went to sleep, and wondered what life would be like if he wasn't like he used to be. 


End file.
